plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Yeti
:For other uses, see Yeti. Zombie Yeti is the last zombie that the player will encounter in Adventure Mode, as its first appearance is Level 4-10 (the second time Adventure Mode is played). After encountered the first time, it can be seen on any other level in the game but not in the seed selection screen. The Zombie Yeti is based on the cryptid Abominable Snowman which is also known as the Yeti that lives in the Himalayas. It is the 26th zombie and the last zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac entry ZOMBIE YETI A rare and curious creature. Toughness: high Special: runs away after a short while Little is known about the Zombie Yeti other than his name, birth date, social security number, educational history, past work experience, and sandwich preference (roast beef and Swiss). Overview Zombie Yeti absorbs 46 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 23 normal damage shots before dying at 46 normal damage shots. Zombie Yetis drop four diamonds (five on the first time) when killed, but it runs away after a short while, so the player should kill it quickly. Strategies Be ready for it to appear in any level. However, it is very rare. Just do whatever you do to kill Buckethead Zombies (obviously besides using Magnet-shrooms). If it tries to run away, it can be stopped by planting a Wall-nut or another defensive plant in its path such as Pumpkin or Tall-nut. If that proves insufficient, plants capable of firing backwards such as the Split Pea or Starfruit can be planted in front of it or an instant kill like Jalapeno, Squash or Cherry Bomb can be used. The cobs from the Cob Cannon can also work to one-shot the Zombie Yeti, and kill it. If it appears in Wall-nut Bowling, you can kill it with a single Wall-nut. Slowing it down or freezing it with plants such as Snow Pea or Ice-shroom can buy you some time to kill it before it gets away. Gold farming One technique is to repeatedly attempt Level 4-10 (once completing it once), the only level in the game where the Zombie Yeti consistently appears. Because the Zombie Yeti, when defeated, yields four diamonds ($4000), the gold farming application is obvious. The first time it is killed, it drops five diamonds. Do note, however, that if your version of the game has the Quick Play mode on it, Zombie Yeti sightings are just like regular levels, so it is necessary to reach that point in Adventure Mode after defeating it the first time. To be able to keep replaying the level, it is of extremely imperative that the player does not collect the money bag at the end of the level, or restarts as soon as the Zombie Yeti is killed. The Game of the Year Version does not allow farming of this zombie, because you cannot spawn a Zombie Yeti again by restarting level 4-10, although if you restart and you do not kill it, it will still appear. But if you have both versions, move the saved data from Game of the Year Version to the old one, and do Gold Farming there. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Zombie Yeti has its very own Facebook game. In some pictures of the game, the Snorkel Zombie, the Sun-shroom and the Coffee Bean also appear. *Zombie Yeti appears in Crazy Dave's music video Wabby Wabbo at the end and yodels. **Zombie Yeti also appears in the right top corner when the Zombie Bobsled Team appears in Wabby Wabbo and when the Dancing Zombie first sings. *Zombie Yeti is the only almanac zombie that does not appear until after the player has finished Adventure Mode. *Zombie Yeti (except on level 4-10), Dr. Zomboss, Zombie Bobsled Team (except on Bobsled Bonanza), Backup Dancer and Flag Zombie are the only zombies that can appear without being shown in the seed selection screen. *Zombie Yeti, the Gargantuar (and its variant, the Giga-gargantuar) are the biggest zombies (not including Dr. Zomboss). **Dancing Zombie is also about as big as the Zombie Yeti in some versions of the game. **Despite their size similarities, Zombie Yeti cannot crush plants. *In the mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie, the small version of this zombie can appear but sometimes does not drop diamonds. *Zombie Yeti and Digger Zombie are the only zombies capable of walking in reverse direction without being hypnotized. *Zombie Yeti and Newspaper Zombie (once its newspaper has been destroyed) are the only zombies whose pupils are red. *The achievement Cryptozombologist is unlocked by seeing it (Zombologist for Game of the Year, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, Android tablets, and Android phones). Note that it only has to be seen, not killed. *Along with the Balloon Zombie (while it has its balloon), the Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team (while they have their bobsled) and the ZomBotany zombies and the Zombie Yeti do not have a burnt animation. When they are incinerated, their bodies merely turn black and disappear, unlike other zombies. *Zombie Yeti is one of three zombies with feet that do not wear shoes, the other two being Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and Imp (this is assuming that Dr. Zomboss wears shoes as his feet are not shown). *Zombie Yeti has eight visible teeth, the most compared to other zombies. *If the player hypnotizes the Zombie Yeti, it does not drop diamonds when hypnotized. *When the player sees the Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling, it takes one hit but still leaves the screen when not killed. This is weird, as some zombies with lower health than this zombie take two hits to die. *Zombie Yeti costume is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points. *Zombie Yeti, Digger Zombie (if it reaches the left side of the lawn by digging), Bungee Zombie, Catapult Baseball Zombie, Target Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that do not target the Player's House. *It is possible to encounter Zombie Yeti more than once in a single Survival level, although it will only appear once every flag (or every two flags if in Survival: Hard or Survival: Endless). *Zombie Yeti is one of nine zombies that cannot be used in Versus Mode. This is most likely due to the fact that it does not stay on the yard long enough to do much damage, if any at all. Other non-usable zombies include the Zombie Bobsled Team, Imp, Balloon Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the aquatic zombies (i.e. the Snorkel Zombie, the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Dolphin Rider Zombie) and Dr. Zomboss. *In Stop Zombie Mouth!, if one looks closely, the Yeti has three hands. *Zombie Yeti, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie, Flag Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer, Zombie Bobsled Team, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, and Ducky Tube Zombie are the only zombies not to appear while battling Dr. Zomboss. *It is the only zombie which always drops coins or diamonds, unless hypnotized. **This is excluding Dr. Zomboss, who may be considered to drop a trophy (standard, Silver Sunflower Trophy, or Gold Sunflower Trophy) or a bag of money when defeated. *When a Zombie Yeti bites a Garlic, it will not make a zombie's disgusted face. *On the [http://www.popcap.com/games/plants-vs-zombies/home Plants vs. Zombies Website], the Zombie Yeti and Dr. Zomboss appear in the almanac, but only as shadows. *The Android version has a glitch that Zombie Yeti will never appear outside of level 4-10. *There is a glitch in the iOS version where if the player has updated his or her Plants vs. Zombies to the newest version, the Zombie Yeti on the Almanac (when killed) will be erased into a silhouette. The only way to restore it is to replay Adventure Mode a third time. *If the player hacks to get Zombie Yeti to his or her house, he or she can hear a crunching sound before it gets into his or her house. *This is the only Fog encountered zombie which does not make noise when it comes to the player's lawn. *Zombie Yeti has the highest physical health of all zombies except for the Gargantuar and Giga-gargantuar. **Zombie Yeti also bears resemblance to the abominable snowman, another mythical creature seen in Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer films. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks plants by throwing giant snowballs at them. es:Zombi yeti ru:Зомби-йети Category:Fog encountered zombies Category:Fog Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition